I Love Lucy
by xXkookyXx
Summary: When Natsu finds out what's bothering Lucy. He will do everything he can to prove to her, how much he really cares.


Sadly **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things that I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

It was a normal day at the guild.  
Everyone was fighting, cursing each other out, at the tables or at the bar just talking about any subject you could possibly think of.  
Everything was fine until...  
*BAM* open the doors of the guild  
"Leave me alone Natsu!"  
"Not until you tell me what I did Lucy!"  
"No you're too clueless to figure it out for yourself!"  
*Natsu's Mind*  
Clueless?  
(Normal POV)  
"Oh come on Lucy just tell me!"  
"No!"  
Lucy sits at the bar where Mira is wiping down a beer mug  
(Lucy's POV)  
"What's going on between you and Natsu?" Mira asked me  
"Urgg he is such a clueless bastard"  
"Wow that's pretty harsh, he must've of done something pretty bad" commented Mirajane  
"Oh he did..."  
"Well? Wanna tell me?"  
(Natsu's POV)  
"I think Lucy saw Lisanna kiss me..."  
"WHAT!?" Gray and Gajeel said in unison  
"Wow, can't believe you cheated on bunny girl"  
"We were never together so I don't know why she's so mad..."  
"Wow you really are clueless" commented Gray  
"Shut up ice queen! Anyway what should I do?"  
"Wow Natsu asking me for advice, I shall savor this moment. Kay flame brain here's what your gunna do..."  
(Lucy's POV)  
"Wow I can't believe he would actually do something like that..." Mirajane said shocked  
" I don't want to sound offended because, well she IS your little sister"  
"Oh no its fine; I'd be offended too if my crush kissed someone else..."  
"What! Natsu is not my crush!...  
*Lucy's mind*  
Correction he's my SECRET crush, completely different  
(Lucy's POV)  
"Oh c'mon you never liked him? Not even a little bit?" Mira asked  
"W-well I-I..."  
"Umm Lucy we need to talk..." said Natsu as he walked up to Lucy  
"Am going home, see you later Mira"  
"Lucy wait!"  
(Normal POV)  
And with that Lucy left the guild with a pink haired boy chasing after her.  
(Lucy's POV)  
"God,why won't you leave me alone!?"  
"Will you just hear me out!? Please?"  
I stopped. Praying that he wouldn't say something else that would crush me even more...  
"Look, I know what you saw and I know I can't take it back but it wasn't what you think it was" Natsu said in desperation of getting my forgiveness  
"Oh I know what it was. And I get if you don't like me the way I thought you did, but at least don't send me the wrong messages just to throw them back at my face!" I yelled already having tears streaming down my face.  
(Natsu's POV)  
"Lucy..."  
"I thought, I thought you really liked me..." Lucy said quietly  
*Natsu's Mind*  
I can't believe she likes me back! But at the same time I feel so guilty for making Lucy; MY Lucy cry...*  
"Aren't you gunna say something?!Anything!"  
*I couldn't I lost all of my words*  
"And then you wonder why you're so clueless! I can't..."  
*don't say it*  
"I can't..."  
*If you do it will crush me*  
"I can't believe I love you Natsu Dragneel!"  
(Normal POV)  
Her world had stopped  
Everything was frozen in place  
Even the beating of her heart slowed down  
Because after the decision he just made  
She couldn't believe it  
Natsu had heard enough and shut her up for good  
By planting his lips on hers  
The kiss was short yet long  
And she couldn't believe it  
Natsu had broke away first. "Lisanna's kiss was nothing but a goodbye!"  
Lucy's eyes widened dumbfounded  
"I didn't even kiss her back because I didn't feel anything!"  
Lucy still couldn't believe what she was hearing  
"I don't love her, I love you WIERDO!"  
(Lucy's POV)  
I stared at him like I've discovered something new  
Because I did, the man I love had just confessed to me  
My eyes have deceived me  
Showing me an image I didn't want to see  
But yet showing me a subliminal message  
I didn't know what else to do so...  
I slapped him  
"How do I know if you're not lying!? You think kissing me would make everything better? Make the problem go away? How do I know that you're just doing this to keep two girls how do I-"  
"Will you shut up!"  
I froze. Natsu's never yelled at me before  
"I don't love Lisanna, she kissed me to say good bye because she knew who I loved! It was a kiss of friendship not love! I would die for you! Live for you! Fight for you! Because you are my everything! Not Lisanna! Not any other girl not even Igneel! YOU LUCY HEARTFILIA YOU! I love you..."  
I couldn't speak...  
"Now you say something and it would be great if you didn't hurt me this time..."  
"I-I'm"  
(Natsu's POV)  
"I'm sorry..."  
She...apologized?  
She fell on her knees and cried  
"I'm sorry, I should've listened but when I saw you with her I just...lost it. I couldn't believe or even picture you with her. I didn't want to lose you... I- I "  
I knelt down to her level and kissed her. Not how Lisanna kissed me but a long and passionate kiss.  
"I'm not going anywhere; I promise"  
I kiss her again.  
" I love you Natsu Dragneel"  
"I love you too Lucy Heartfilia"

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
